


Fighting Talk

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Vampire!Ashley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Ashley can be as devious as her mother.





	Fighting Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the four redux Fictober fics, and came about after I read a post on Tumblr by ViennaInSpringtime about an AU where Will dies but Ashley survives, and how she'd learn to control her powers. It's a great idea, and I ~~kinda sorta fell in love~~ really like Ashley and Nikola needling each other.
> 
> (The original fic was a _Lucifer_ fic with Ella and Lucifer, set anytime after _Boo Normal_. It'll be up one day. :D)

They’d been sparring for a while now. Nikola would never admit it but he enjoyed the challenge of fighting another vampire. Even if said vampire was Ashley Magnus in full possession of her abilities. She was vicious, underhanded, and as sharp as a tack. Every time she goaded him she’d bring up her mother, how she would be meeting delegates at a swanky restaurant, or just asking if he’d noticed her mood that day.

It always did the trick. Rarely did those sessions end well. But she’d offer her hand, grin, and say, “Aww, try harder next time, old man.”


End file.
